


Baby Doll

by Sparkle_Writes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dates, Drama, F/M, Lots of shipping, Love, Other, Romantic Comedy, Shipping, Slice of Life, Teens, angsty teens, fun dates, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Writes/pseuds/Sparkle_Writes
Summary: This is a Fnaf Sister Location headcanon Fic where the animatronics are angsty teens. Join them as they suffer through high school and try to find themselves and their potential life partners.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> The animatronics human names are as follows:  
> Baby = Baliee  
> Funtime Freddy = Finn  
> BonBon = Braden  
> Funtime Foxy = Feylynn (goes by Fey)  
> Balora = Belle  
> Ennard = Edward

I played with my pigtails restlessly. The day was only getting more and more boring. I always thought high school would be more interesting than  _ this.  _ The small town high school didn’t really have much to offer. There wasn’t anything in the town itself besides a park and the school playgrounds for outdoor entertainment. I guess this is why they created the internet, though. So you didn’t  _ have  _ to go outside.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day.  _ Finally!  _ I thought happily.  _ I’m out of here!  _ I grabbed up all my things and headed out the door. By ‘all my things’ I mean a single binder (one for each class) and a notebook for all my songs. Not that they’d ever get farther than paper... “Don’t forget to review section 3! We’re having a test tomorrow!” The teacher called to the students already filling out the door.

I opened my locker and dumped everything into my backpack. Today I was feeling impatient with the school system. That or maybe I was tired or hungry. Actually, it was probably both. Belle’s locker was a few locker sections to the left of me, and she was already ready to head out. “How do you get your stuff on so fast?” I asked.

“I dunno. It’s a talent,” Belle joked as I was just grabbing my coat out. “What is up with you and hearts lately?”

“Huh?” I looked down at my shirt which was a graphic tee of a heart and remembered that I was wearing heart hair clips, nail art, and shoes with a heart sticker on them. “Oh… I guess I hadn’t noticed.”

“Wait a minute… are you like, crushing on someone? Is that it?” she teased.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.” I responded and I zipped up my coat and threw my backpack on. “Besides boys are gross. Just because I’m a freshman now doesn’t mean that I’m instantly allowed to date. Heck, mom didn’t allow you to date unless you were a junior.”

“Well, I was dating  _ before  _ that. She just never knew it.”

I just shook my head at her and walked out the front doors of the high school. Not a whole lot of people conversing outside of the normal cliques. That’s to be expected from a high school. Belle drove us home in her used car with her weird emo music blasting full volume. Honestly, I think she does that just to annoy me or make me deaf. When we got home Belle immediately crashed on the couch and turned to her new binge watching craze on the TV.

I just went to my room and plopped down on my bed, pulling up my laptop and checking all my social media to see how everyone was doing. Before long I got bored and turned on some music to study to. I pulled up section 3 and started filling out the review questions before my computer let out a notification sound. I looked up at my laptop and gasped. “A-are they really messaging me?”


	2. The Chinese Food

I grabbed my laptop over and started typing back. I can’t believe my favorite YouTuber was messaging me back! They were a small channel named BluFinn Animates, and I enjoyed their small animations. They were always cute and well made. The stories that they told were interesting and made me laugh. I explained that I was a huge fan and that I had a small channel too. It was a music channel where I posted some instrumentals that I’d created with various programs. I’d add vocals if I had a good microphone.

 **BluFinn** : That’s cool! You have some great music. I’m surprised you don’t sell it.

 **Baliee** : I wouldn’t be able to do that. I don’t have any fund accounts. Plus I don’t want to. I don’t even put ads on my videos =)

 **BluFinn** : Have you ever done vocals?

 **Baliee** : No. I don’t have a mic

 **BlueFinn** : Oh… You know, we should do a collab. I got a pretty smooth mic and you have some amazing music skills. I bet we could make a killer song.

Woah! Did BlueFinn Animates just ask to do a collab with me? Secretly I started fangirling on the inside.

 **Baliee** : Sounds cool!

“Baliee, we’re going out to eat!” Belle called from the living room.

 **Baliee** : We’ll talk more about it later.

I shut my laptop, set my homework aside, and walked out to the living room. “Where are we going?”

“That new Chinese place that opened up in the city,” Belle explained.

“Oh! I love some Chinese food!” I happily replied.

When we were all ready, Belle, Dad, and me all went into the car. Belle got the front seat of course. She always does! Dad had already scraped the windshield and pre-started the car so it was warm. Belle plugged her ear buds into her phone and popped them in her ears. I can only imagine it filled with more emo music. Dad never did like the music Belle played, and I can understand that. He preferred rock music.

The ride was filled with blurry trees whizzing by because my eyes couldn’t capture them in time to get a clear image. The car was a smooth drive unlike my sister’s used one. The seats a nice leather. It made my envy my sister who was able to use the heat function on her seat.

We pulled up to the Chinese place and I adjusted my mind back to reality. Belle grumbled a bit when she wasn’t able to finish her song and turned her phone off. That was Dad’s rule after all. No electronics while we eat.

We all walked in together and ordered. I got a beef and broccoli, Belle got a chicken and cashew, and I didn’t pay attention to what Dad ordered. I think it had something to do with an egg roll for a side dish. I don’t know.

I eyed the chopsticks, perplexed at how anyone can eat with them. I think that I’ll stick to my American ways. After ordering, we took a seat at a table. I pointed out the Chinese zodiac and found mine and Belle’s zodiac sign. We had a brief quarrel about which of our animals were better.

The food was then served up and we filled ourselves up. There’s nothing like going out for some good Chinese. But it’s time for my personal favorite part-- the fortune cookie. I broke it open with ease and read the fortune it contained. “Someone close will unexpectedly change your life,” it read.

“What does it say?” Belle asked.

“Nothing that makes any sense,” I said as I tucked it in my jeans pocket.

“They never really do. Hey, are you going to finish that?”  

**Author's Note:**

> My Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sparks1313  
> My Deviantart: sparklewolfey.deviantart.com  
> My Tumblr: sparklewolfey.deviantart.com


End file.
